The compartive metabolism of o-toluidine in the rat, hamster and guinea pig begun in the preceding grant period will be continued and expanded to include p-toluidine. Emphasis will be placed on evaluating differences in the N-oxidation of the arylamines in these species. 14C-labeled (ring) ortho and para anisidines will be synthesized and their metabolism in the rat will be determined.